Welcome to the Family
by SurgetheHedgehog '92
Summary: See disclaimer inside. Tails' Christmas is ruined, his home's gone, and the big day is 2 weeks away... he decides to lodge with Vanilla and Cream. Contains: minor violence, not minor language, implied lemons in later chapters. TailsxCreamxVanilla, slight ShadAmy and Sonally side stories.
1. Chapter 1: Gift from Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this FanFic, the story is completely based on something I came up with off the top of my head. If it sounds familiar: I do apologize. With this being said: I'm claiming fair use. Please support the official release. Enjoy, please no flames as I burn easily.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gift from Evil.**

Christmas, everyone's favorite holiday season: the music, the lights, the shiny new toys for all girls and boys… yes I rhymed, bite me. It was a couple weeks away though, so everyone was buying their Christmas gifts or any late decorations for this joyous month of yada yada yada… seriously, who DOESN'T know about Christmas by now? Not important… let's get onto why we're all here: the story.

We now join our main man… boy… we join Miles Prower, aka Tails, everyone's favorite fluffy/fuzzy yellow fox boy with two large and powerful tails (hence his nickname) that allow him the power of flight… how you ask: no idea, Mobian physics and logic, or magic. Our little fox boy of about 16 years old, so not ENTIRELY little by Mobius's age standards, was in his 15x10 living room grabbing his stuff and putting the majority into his thick green windbreaker; he lived alone but if anything happened: he had a friend that could be at his place at the drop of a hat: everyone's "favorite" cobalt speedster, Sonic. He had just put his custom smartphone in his pocket when [_knock knock knock_] someone knocked on his door.

"Hmm?" Tails wondered aloud hearing the door, "Who could that be?"

He walked over and opened the door, the first thing he saw was his snow covered front lawn and path from his front door to the recently snowplowed sidewalk… so no one was there; he looked down to see if someone left him something and spotted a large brown package on his doormat. He picked it up and brought it inside, "Did someone send me an early Christmas present?" he asked himself as he carried the package to his couch… but then he saw an attached note with an all too familiar insignia that made him nervous. The attached note had the image of a round featureless head wearing oversized round goggles, the only feature that DID stand out on this image was a mustache that looked like someone glued a hay bail to his face.

"Eggman," Tails proclaimed as this insignia was his, "What's he up to?" He opened the card and it read:

'To my intellectual equal and sidekick to my nemesis, given the spirit of this holiday season: I've decided to send you my latest creation as a Christmas present to show that, once again during this time of the year: I mean no ill will and have no desire to destroy any of you. I'm sure your technologically advanced mind will just be thrilled at this masterpiece I have sent you, but as per tradition: do NOT open until Christmas. -Dr. Eggman'

Normally, anything from Eggman meant evil intentions were in play and he would be calling for Sonic the second he realized what the mad scientist was up to… there was only one thing stopping him though: Eggman stroked Tails' genius ego and made himself sound genuinely innocent with this card. Convinced that this package was, in fact, his latest robot that he invented but didn't program or activate yet: Tails shrugged it off and left it on the couch remembering he had Christmas shopping to do… little did he realize: he should've NOT trusted the bad, not to mention unlicensed, doctor.

"Now let's see," he thought out loud as he left his home, locking the door and walking down the snow covered path to the sidewalk, "I'm getting Sonic those new goggles with thicker lenses and nylon strap, for Amy I'm getting some kind of candy from a shop I've never heard of, Knuckles is getting some socks… UN-ironically, and Cr-" KABOOM!

Tails was suddenly launched by the shock wave of an explosion behind him, throwing him onto the sidewalk on the other side of the street, face planting into a pile of snow; the impact shocked his nerves, but he immediately got himself up and turned to face where the explosion came from… or as I should say: was.

Behind him, where once stood his cozy little home with a large underground garage where he stored his biplane… was now a smoking and burning crater with shards of wood falling left and right and back into the hole… his home was now destroyed. How could this have happened? Why did this happen? Who DID this? These questions rushed through his mind as he stared a the wreckage… then it hit him: who else would do something so evil, _**especially**_ during the holiday season when everyone's focused on Christmas and happiness: that package Eggman sent was no robot or latest invention, it was a small shoebox sized bomb meant for the purpose of removing Tails from his list of enemies.

He would've considered himself lucky to have left to Christmas shop, but he was too deep in shock and horror seeing his home had been destroyed… and only 2 weeks away from Christmas, how COULD HE!? Tails thought as tears began to form in his eyes… anyone in his position would've easily given into rage or revenge and begin plotting how they were gonna hurt the one who wronged them to this degree, think of a way to make the victimizer pay for what he's done… Tails however was not one of those people. His family raised him right, he never held a grudge to anyone, he may have avoided anyone who wronged him to the right degree but he never held a grudge or swore revenge.

He got himself up and dusted off the snow from his body, finally thanking his lucky stars that he was still alive as he wiped his tears… but then it hit him: "What am I gonna do now?" he wondered out loud, "Not only do I not have a home, but with Christmas being in 2 weeks: where am I gonna store the gifts or live until I get a new house?" He obviously was in no way poor, his job in all fields of technology was keeping a roof over his head, supplies for his inventions coming in, food in his stomach, and a lot extra for minor emergencies… this however was a _**major**_ emergency. He began to ponder his options: he COULD rent a temporary hotel room until January, he did have the money for that… but if he DID that: he wouldn't be able to afford anyone's gifts and feel guilty if he didn't buy or make anything for his friends, or even his girlfriend for that matter; cause let's face it: hotel room rentals are expensive as hell, am I right? Huh? Eh? Anyway: his other option was a simpler and less costly one: "I suppose I could ask someone if I can stay with them, offer to pay them back, and stay with them until Christmas is over and I can afford a new house… but who?"

He did of course have a long list he could pick from… unfortunately: that list also included some cons to his choices: he definitely couldn't stay with Sonic cause he doesn't even have a house… he thinks owning a home would constrain his free spirit and lock him down in one place… this is one of the reasons why Tails is the smart one. His old friend Sally was a no go either, not because anything was wrong with her, just that he was nervous her parents would think he was up to no good around their daughter… which is ironic since Sonic and Sally are together and doing lewd and perverse things in Sally's room once or twice a week without them knowing. Amy Rose WOULD be an option, if not for what happened the last time he was at her home a few months ago: it was just a casual day of hanging out on a warm August evening when Tails accidentally found something in Amy's possession that should've been blatantly hidden… a long vibrator with a realistic, rubbery, black penis shaped outside to it. When questioned about the not hidden sex toy, Amy made the excuse that 'I meant to paint it blue,' like _that's_ what's wrong with her having that kind of crap out where people can find it; he didn't necessarily end his friendship over something so trivial, but he did avoid Amy for about a week until he finally got over the incident… but he also swore he wouldn't go anywhere near Amy's house for fear of finding something else obscene.

Knuckles was also not an option cause he didn't have a home either, he just spent the majority of his time sitting at that Master Emerald alter on Angel Island guarding it; not to mention he's always visited by the infamous jewel thief, who may as well be his wife at this point with how many times Knuckles has said they fucked, Rouge the Bat. Which reminded him that she was a definite HELLS NO option in his possible lodging list… not that she was evil or ever stole anything from him, and definitely not cause he was afraid of give into any urges cause she was one hawt piece of ass… it was because if he ever asked her for something, ANYTHING at all: she would always ask for a "fair trade" in return; and let me tell you: her "fair trades" were the most demeaning and humiliating things he's done… such as dressing up in one of her cat suits, putting on make up so he looked like a girl, and posing for her to use as a good laugh for later. What was worse, considering how self conscious he was: he looked sexy in that outfit with that make up… and Rouge didn't live alone; Shadow had been living with Rouge as apart of GUN's orders, and that red and black hedgehog happened to return home just as Tails was doing Rouge's photo shoot. I'm not saying Shadow made any moves on Tails, he knew it was him and didn't judge or react… but poor Tails couldn't let himself be seen by Shadow after that embarrassing event.

To save time: I'll skip to the option he chose… there was one person who would gladly take him in, someone who was kind and caring enough that she'd let him into her home and let him stay until he got his mess sorted out and got a new home: the lovely, the sweet, the mother of his girlfriend: "I suppose I could ask Vanilla for lodging." Yes, Vanilla the Rabbit… every MILF lover's fantasy mom, unless you're into Alicia Acorn, Rosemary Prower, or Sonic's mom who's name escapes me and depends on the canon… Tails practically knew her since he and her daughter Cream were babies, she pretty much watched them grow up together, play together, take care of each other… she was like Tails' god mother, except when he was 13 and Cream was 12: they started dating… so yeah, they've been dating for 3 years, she's now 15, and they've only gotten as far as 1st base (they kissed and that's it), but who can blame 'em? It didn't matter how old Cream got, she always acted so innocent and sweet and kind like her mother that the thought of him staining her purity with sex made his balls hurt; don't get me wrong, he has thought about when they were go into further bases, but he never really pushed the idea as his logical brain trounced his hormones most of the time.

Vanilla had never stopped treating him like he was her son, even when he started living on his own at 13… she would always see to it that he was living right, eating well, and took the right precautions whenever he was tinkering or inventing something; not that he needed to since he was as coordinated as he was smart. Luckily for him: she wasn't even the least bit controlling, in fact: every time he and Cream went on a date, she would always hand Tail some brochures and coupons for places having deals that were ideal for his dates… some where a bit too close to some provocative "establishments" but Vanilla promised those minor details were just coincidence. Just as he relied on her date ideas for Cream, so now did he hope he could rely on her for lodging until he finds a new place… so off he went; normally one could simply walk down the sidewalk and be there in a few minutes, but Tails decided to take a shortcut he knew from years past: through a forest that lay behind his house.


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this FanFic, the story is completely based on something I came up with off the top of my head. If it sounds familiar: I do apologize. With this being said: I'm claiming fair use. Please support the official release. Enjoy, please no flames as I burn easily.

Some of you may take issue with the ages I've given to Tails and Cream for this fic, I'd rather NOT make myself look bad so please: if ANY of you feel I should I raise their ages, PM me or leave that comment in the reviews, I welcome it and have no such qualms.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Settling in.**

The forest behind his home was dense enough that one couldn't see passed the trees and bushes, but Tails had a path memorized that he'd take once in a while to get to Vanilla and Cream's home; not cause he would take this shortcut to sneak to Cream's place and have a late night make out session, it was just a means to save time and spend more time with Cream, even though it only shaved off 5 minutes of walking there. Because it was winter however, the path there was layered in freshly fallen snow up to his shins, leaving his feet and ankles to be soaked and chilled by the melting ice seeping into his socks; he easily could've flown avoiding this minor inconvenience, but his mind was more focused on the goal of getting there and the memory of his destroyed home.

He soon arrived at the two story home that belonged to the rabbits, it's pink outer walls and clear windows showing red velvet curtains would make anyone think this house was made of cake; but Tails was less focused on how the house resembled a giant dessert and more on the Vanilla and Cream "filling" within. He approached the door and knocked 3 times, his legs shivering from the cold water that was now soaking his feet… obviously the first thing he'd do was take his shoes and socks off and place them near the fire Vanilla had going, relevant to the smoke coming out of the chimney. "Coming," called a familiar voice from inside, melodious and comforting; then the door opened and there dressed in her traditional, plaid, Christmas colored dress with only an apron covering her front lower half stood Vanilla.

Now… Tails was no stranger to the interest in older women, he would never openly admit it nor would he act on any such impulse or urge: but he secretly had a crush on Vanilla… and who could blame him: those soft brown eyes that seem to look into your soul, her voluptuous curves despite having had a baby 14 years ago, those inviting lips that always wore a smile that meant she was happy to see you… and lest not forget: her large DD sized breasts. There were times when Tails either fantasized or dreamed about hooking up with Vanilla, obviously when he was alone, not with Cream, but he loved Cream more and dismissed his delusions for Vanilla as nothing more than teenage lust; dont get me wrong, he did _somewhat_ get to touch her massive bust, but it was mostly just his head accidentally ending up in her cleavage during a hug.

Vanilla smiled warmly at her visitor, "Hello Tails," she greeted, "I didn't know you were coming, is Cream expecting you?" she also asked, having no such issues with this 16 year old, of age, boy being in close contact with her daughter. "Actually," Tails began, his lip quivering in sorrow before he continued, "Something happened… something terrible," and Vanilla's expression changed; "What happened?" she asked with a look of great concern, which usually made Tails nervous cause she was about to go into "god mother mode," but this time: no such nervousness as he answered, "My house has been destroyed… Eggman tricked me with a note and a package containing a bomb that he was trying to "be apart of the holiday spirit" and I believed him," he began to sob, "A-and now… I'm homeless," forgetting to ask after if he can lodge with her until then.

Vanilla gasped, then Tails somehow found himself one second standing there on the verge of tears and next in Vanilla's warm and cushy embrace… and by "cushy" I mean: his head was once again pressed into her breasts; he would've found this embarrassing or arousing and would wanna escape her grasp before his hormones kick in… but considering the circumstance: he found it comforting to be in the bunny mom's hold. "Oh you poor baby," Vanilla said, not using the word baby ironically or sarcastically, "I cant believe that nasty man would do something so horrible… and two weeks away from Christmas no less," her head was on top of his own, initially because most people do that when hugging shorter people in pain, but she then looked down at him and asked, "Tell you what: I have plenty of bedrooms and more than enough room for you… would you like to stay here?"

Tails looked back and nodded his head, trying desperately to fight back the tears, not wanting to look like a crybaby in front of Vanilla; not because he was an embarrassing cryer, he just had too much pride as a man. "Come," Vanilla semi-commanded, "Lets get you inside and out of those wet shoes, you'll catch a cold or get frostbite if you're out here any longer," before bringing the poor boy inside her home. He immediately freed himself from his sopping wet shoes and socks while outside then stepped into her warm home on her soft carpet, then reached behind and picked up his soaked shoes and socks to bring in so Vanilla could close the door. He looked around her home as he removed his windbreaker, curious to see any changed or additions to her décor… the only changes and additions were her indoor Christmas decorations, and the latest batch of framed photos Vanilla took of herself, Cream, sometimes both, and a few with Tails included.

Vanilla took his windbreaker and placed it on the hat rack, before placing a comforting hand on Tails' shoulder, rubbing it a bit and asking, "I started making some cookies and they're almost done, would you like one?" to which Tails turned his head to face her and smiled a little answering, "Sure, I'd love one." Tails always did look forward to Vanilla's cooking, not that he was a bad cook or too lazy to cook for himself, it just meant that he had an opportunity to show the generous rabbit his appreciation… well that and: one would say he could really taste the "love" added to everything Vanilla made, I'd say he's a kiss up, but let's face it: he wants to lift himself UP and KISS her if he wanted to. Ding! Went the kitchen timer before Vanilla removed her hand and returned tot he kitchen, passing the fox boy on her way; Tails would've easily stared as Vanilla would walk away from him, her hips invertedly bouncing up and down… he did look for a second, but he was too depressed by his situation to look any longer than a single second.

"Cream!" Vanilla called upstairs to her daughter, "Could you come down for a moment? We have a special guest… also: the cookies are almost ready!" before returning to taking the cookies out of the oven; about 5 seconds later: the young yet grown Cream came to the top of the stairs, Tails looking up to meet eyes with his girlfriend, cheering up a little. Cream looked nothing like she did in her past years: she had grown to be only an inch shorter than Tails, let her hair grow out like her mother, and sported a "miniature version" of her mother's curves and bosom; the rabbit girl gasped seeing her love downstairs, immediately jumping and gliding down with her large floppy, yet somehow flight capable, ears towards him, cheering, "Tails!" and landed in front of him before hugging him tight.

Tails hugged back, "Hi Cream," he greeted, petting her back knowing she liked that… she then looked in his eyes, giving him that soul piercing look that her mom had, "What brings you to my neck of the woods?" she asked, excitedly, not caring the reason for her boyfriend to be in her home. Tails heart sank and his face bent downwards as he once again: told the story of why he was there… but this time: included that he'll be lodging with them until further notice. Cream, at first, was about to sob too hearing about his home's destruction, but she hugged him even tighter with her head on his shoulder, "Yay!" she exclaimed, then pointed out, "And… dont worry about your presents blowing up along with your house," smiling, "The fact that you're ok is more than enough for me for Christmas."

As sweet a sentiment as that was, Tails blushed and scratched his head correcting, "Um… I actually… haven't gone Christmas shopping yet… it's actually because I left my house to do that that I managed to avoid getting blown up too;" Cream didn't care about receiving any presents as much as Tails did giving them, but she didn't say anything else as she comforted her boyfriend since he was there. Vanilla soon returned and informed, "Cookies are ready," "Yay, cookies!" Cream cheered as she pulled Tails into the kitchen for the freshly made treat, thanking, "Thanks mama;" both taking one of the chocolate chip peanut butter cookies Vanilla made, she then joined them and added, "Remember: you can each take one, the rest are for everyone else… also Cream: once you're both done, would you please show Tails to one of the rooms to get settled in?" to which her daughter nodded, swallowed, but then begged when she realized what her mother asked, "Awww, cant Tails room with me? Ever since Cheese left in February to take part in the Chao Dating Ritual," she then pouted cutely, also meant to say _Mating_ Ritual, "My bedroom's been so lonely… pleeeeease mam?" as she hugged Tails again.

Vanilla smiled and pointed out, "Now now Cream, I'm pretty sure Tails would prefer a room of his own… after all: boys do sometimes need their privacy," as if to imply Tails did "things" when he was alone in his bedroom… which he did, but he didn't want it to be pointed out like that by coincidence; Tails however: didn't feel like it was necessary, "Um," he began, Cream interrupted, "Pleeeeeease Tails? Share my bedroom with me?" giving him the sad soulful eyes and pouting more. Tails chuckled a bit, he was already gonna say, "Actually: I'd be ok with sharing your bedroom," and Cream cheered for the 3rd time that day, "Yay!" then kissed him, caught in the heat of the moment, and making Tails blush.

You'd think with what she just pointed out: Vanilla would tell them that she was uncomfortable with them sharing a room, for fear that they might "hook up" while she's asleep or out of the house… but she instead giggled, "Ok, if it's what Tails wants: that's fine with me as well," before getting out some tin foil to wrap the cookies to be sent to their friends all over Mobius. Cream broke the kiss and finished her cookie before she took Tails upstairs to her room, which was decorated the same as it always looked: garden themed with it's green walls, painted on grass and veggies, and a red and green checker pattern blanket on her queen sized bed… why did she have this bed you ask: plot. Instantly: Tails mind DID go where Vanilla had directed it… Cream's bed with Cream and himself in it, making out and getting heated from each others body heat and passion, leading to an hour of stripping, love making, and soon after: guilt for staining his pure rabbit girlfriend by taking her virginity; he nearly gave into those thoughts as Cream hugged him comfortingly again, asking, "Is there anything I can do to get your mind off what happened?" pouting cutely again, "I wanna do whatever it takes to make you happy again, anything at all."

As much as Tails wanted to give into his desires with that request, he placed a hand on Cream's shoulder and answered, "Thanks babe… but to be honest: I kinda just wanna settle in for now, calm my nerves and, well," then shivered a bit, "Warm up by the fire after walking through the snow;" Cream nodded, "Ok, but I'm joining you," and winked before walking with him downstairs to the fireplace and sat on the nearby couch. They pulled it up as much as possible so Tails could feel toasty, brought the blanket draped on the couches back onto them both, and Cream snuggled up to her cuddly foxy bo to share her body heat and lay on his fluffy body; Tails didn't even think about his home anymore, he was more focused on his cute, fuzzy little girlfriend laying on him, a smile creeping on his face, then sighed, "I'm glad to be here babe~" before kissing her head.


	3. Chapter 3: Mall Crawl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this FanFic, the story is completely based on something I came up with off the top of my head. If it sounds familiar: I do apologize. With this being said: I'm claiming fair use. Please support the official release. Enjoy, please no flames as I burn easily.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mall Crawl**

The next day, Tails had awoken in Cream's bed, his eyes slightly damp from crying in his sleep from a nightmare about the previous day's events… but felt better feeling the soft blankets and bed, and the fuzzy little body that was cuddled next to him; he opened his eyes and saw Cream laying with him in her bed, fast asleep but holding him, as if she somehow knew he was having a nightmare and tried to comfort him in his sleep. He smiled and slowly hugged her sleeping frame for her attempt, loving his girlfriend's, possibly unintentional, comforting hug… which only served to stir her in her sleep and wake up slowly; opening her eyes, she smiled at her boyfriend, greeting, "Morning Tails," before giving him a good morning peck on the lips, "Sleep well?" she asked.

Tails nodded, "I did, thanks," not wanting her to worry about how he was having a nightmare, but she didn't see how damp his eyelids were so she didn't question him on it; she sat up and stretched before looking over to him, asking, "So what plans do you have for today?" and Tails chuckled, "Well… I was actually planning to go Christmas shopping today, since I couldn't yesterday after… well, you know," and just left it at that not wanting to relive the destruction of his home. Cream gasped excited, "Can I come with you?" she asked, but Tails sat up, pet her head and chuckled, "Now Cream, I'm buying EVERYONE'S Christmas presents, if I took you along: it'd ruin the surprise Christmas morning;" she was definitely not taking no for an answer or giving into his petting, so she pointed out, "But I already know what you're getting me for Christmas," then had an idea as she used the look again, adding, "And I dont want you to be alone… pweeeease?~"

Poor Tails, when she gives him that look and says that colloquialism for please: his heart is basically a puppet on strings to her and she's the puppet master… he couldn't say no, "Ok, ok, you're right," then hugged back, "I'd love to have you along Cream," then kissed her; she gladly kissed back, allowing the fox boy to slip his tongue in her mouth as they made out in bed… only to have it all come to a halt as Vanilla knocked on the door, asking, "Are you both decent?" Tails blushed like hell and broke the kiss to answer, "We're still in bed in our PJs ma'am, you can come in," before Vanilla entered, wearing an exact copy of the dress she wore the other day, only without the apron; "I couldn't help but overhear," she began, "That you two are going Christmas shopping today… got any room for one more?" she asked, actually winking at Tails almost implicitly.

Tails thought nothing of it, "Sure thing," he answered, he wasn't gonna say no to the woman who let him into her house out of the goodness of her heart… would you? Dont answer; she smiled, "Ok, let me know when you're ready," and closed the door to let them get dressed. Cream hopped outta bed instantly and began to remove her PJs, forgetting her prudish boyfriend was right behind her and saw this… at least until he blushed and asked while covering his eyes, "Cream, what're you doing? I'm right here and I can see you change;" Cream turned back to her boyfriend, realizing that in all her years of changing into and out of clothes: she never had anyone but Cheese and Vanilla see her change… and yet despite that: she didn't seem to mind letting Tails see her change outfits. She just smiled, "It's ok Tails, I dont mind if you look… after all: we're sharing a room, this stuff's bound to happen by accident anyway," knowing she was right and resumed changing clothes; Tails knew she was right: there was always the possibility of him walking into a room she's half or fully naked in without his knowledge, but his desire to keep his girlfriend pure both in his mind and outside his head held him back… for a second.

He finally gave in and looked over at Cream, hoping to see her bare form in it's full glory… only to see she was now wearing a miniature version of the same dress Vanilla was wearing; ignoring his hormones swearing at him in his head, Tails hopped out of bed as well… obviously he didn't really wear anything other than his shoes and gloves, were it not for his thick fur and his bodily sheath: he would've been exposing himself to Cream, not that he had anything to be ashamed of.

After a quick breakfast and putting his things back on, Tails, Cream, and Vanilla were soon at the mall to Christmas shop… the mall was pretty standard for most malls, but it was a long drive from their place to the mall's parking lot; they strolled through the large corridors of the mall looking at every shop to find what was on Tails' list, soon arriving at the candy store Tails had mentioned but never heard of: Sweet Love. While Vanilla and Cream looked at the shop's merchandise, having not been there before themselves, Tails looked around for the candy Amy wanted for her gift, "Let's see," he thought aloud, "Where do I find this… "Lover's Delight" she was talking about?" not thinking to ask Vanilla or Cream to help him look.

He soon found the candy's box and grabbed one, having no idea what makes this candy so special: he decided to look at the ingredients… only to find that it didn't have that label, only the name of the candy and the image of some lips on it; he went to the clerk and asked, "Um, excuse me… where's the nutrition block on this candy? I cant find it anywhere," before handing him the box. The clerk, a male doberman wearing the store's uniform, chuckled, "You must be here buying this candy for someone else… all of our info is on our website, check it out if you wanna know more;" Tails facepalmed and did just that, berating himself for not doing so before… what he found left him pale as a ghost and wanting to leave ASAP.

It turns out: Sweet Love is a candy store that sells aphrodisiac laced candy, and the particular kind Amy wants happens to contain ground up viagra and an extra strong aphrodisiac in the mix; normally he'd put the candy back and run, but since this was Amy he was shopping for: he shook his head, sighed, "Friggin typical Amy," and bought the candy anyway. To his horror however: after buying it, Cream and Vanilla bought candies of their own, having NO idea what they really bought… Tails obviously took a look at the candies and realized, in horror after reading the website, that the one Cream bought contains alcohol to make one drunk and Vanilla bought one that increases aggression… he could NOT let them eat or serves these candies.

They all soon left the store as Tails began to plot how he was gonna swap the candies for normal ones, but then things only got worse as they heard a familiar voice come at them: "Hi Vanilla, hey Cream," and they all turned to see the pink hedgehoglette walk towards them; Amy smiled seeing Tails, "Hey Tails, are you all out here Christmas shopping too?" she asked, holding up the 6 bags in her hands. Tails nodded, "Yeah," then he blushed, "I… j-just bought you that candy… you wanted," he stammered, not wanting Vanilla or Cream to know; Amy looked to them and saw their bags, "Oh I see," she pointed out, lookin in their bags… to Vanilla, she gave a thumbs up, "Nice one, you're gonna love that one," then to Cream, "Cream, sweetie, that candy might be a bit strong for you… maybe share some of that with your mom?" and the little rabbit nodded in agreement, much to Tails's horror as he imagined their behavior once the candy was consumed.

Once Amy finished catching up with the rabbits and hearing how Tails was staying with them, she looked at him with a blank stare for a moment, "Oh… really?" but then she smirked, "You lucky little fox, you," only to make it worse as she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Try not to have TOO much fun, you lucky dog," and giggled seductively before skipping away. Tails, now both embarrassed and turned on, turned in the opposite direction Amy went and began to march away to buy everyone else's presents… trying to forget what the perverted pink harlot said while his skin crawled with embarrassment and horniness.

It was about an hour, but Tails finished buying the last of his gifts despite Amy's words ringing in his head… but then he looked back at the girls and realized his rudeness, "Oh," he began before he turned to them, "I am **so** sorry I didn't ask this earlier: is there anywhere you two wanna shop while we're here?" and the mother and daughter looked at each other in thought. "Well," answered Vanilla and she looked back at him, "I do need a new dress for the upcoming Christmas party… would you mind if we stopped at a store somewhere?" and Tails nodded, "Of course, no problem," and they walked to the nearest dress store: Macy's.

Tails kept his head down and eyes on the ground as Vanilla and Cream looked through the store, the fact that he was surrounded by women's clothing, both outer and under, made him feel like every woman in the store was glaring at him and judging him, thinking he was some pervert there to look at all the lingerie like a sex fiend. His worries finally faded when Vanilla chose a dress and went to the changing room, obligating Cream and himself to follow so they're within earshot, and in Tails' case: out of view; Tails and Cream sat in the available chairs provided while Vanilla went into a stall and locked the door behind herself… Tails then realized that at this very moment: Vanilla was undressing behind that door, her smooth skin and fuzzy yet sexy body out in the open where his hungry eyes could behold such a glorious feast.

He was snapped out of his fantasy when Vanilla suddenly called out, "Tails dear, would you come in here for a moment?" and Tails snapped out of it and stood up; he came up to the door and Vanilla quietly let him in, Cream just sat in the chair and patiently waited, having no need to worry knowing how loyal and trustworthy Tails was. Vanilla closed the door behind him, she was already in the dress she was trying on, but then she turned her back to Tails and asked, "Would you mind helping me with the zipper? I think it's stuck..." and Tails began to fiddle with the little plastic zipper. It took a few seconds more than he planned, but he soon got the fabric out of the zipper's teeth… only for it to get caught again and again all the way down, making him groan in frustration as he kept unsticking it; he soon had Vanilla free of the dress's teeth, but because of how far he unzipped and where the dress's top was: it slid right off of her shoulders and down her body with amazing ease.

Tails froze, his mind told him to bolt but his hormones told him to look up from the dress that pooled on the ground… he realized Vanilla was probably as shocked as he was and looked up to see if she was about to scream or yell at him; to his surprise, but still shock: Vanilla just turned her half naked body around, smiling warmly, "Thanks Tails," she thanked, "I can always count on you," and pet his head, giving him a good look at her bra covered breast bounce a little. Finally his mind told him get the hell outta there and he complied, closing the door both so Vanilla could get dressed and he didn't see her half naked form anymore; as he stood there panting as quietly as possible, he looked over at Cream who was still in her seat… she just smiled at him innocently, almost as if she knew that would happen.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises Everywhere

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this FanFic, the story is completely based on something I came up with off the top of my head. If it sounds familiar: I do apologize. With this being said: I'm claiming fair use. Please support the official release. Enjoy, please no flames as I burn easily.

AN: for those of you who're fans of Scourge the Hedgehog and/or Fiona Fox, I do apologize for what you're about to read... I'm also giving out a minor violence warning, no lemons yet though, look forward to those in later chapters ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Surprises Everywhere**

Everyone left Macys all feeling different, Cream was happy to see all the pretty clothes, Vanilla was glad she found another dress that didn't get stuck, and Tails… felt confused; it wasn't making any sense in his head whatsoever: he just saw Vanilla in nothing but her underwear, her bodacious curves were fully on display with the addition of her tan lacy bra and matching panties… and not only did he get away with it, but Vanilla didn't scold him or tell him not to return home or any such punishment. He figured he'd be punished in some way or form when they arrive home, even though Vanilla was nice and sweet on the outside: maybe, he thought, there was a darker, less merciful side to her that Tails didn't know about… a side to her that she only showed when needed… the thought began to scare him.

He was then brought out of his thoughts when he heard an annoying voice call out, "Well, well, well..." and he tensed up with greater fear… he knew that voice all too well; he glanced over and saw the voice's source: a green hedgehog that looked exactly like Sonic, but he had a few scars on his face and chest, some red framed shades, and a torn up leather jacket that was wide open showing his chest scar… you all know this douche: Scourge, Sonic's doppelganger. Standing next to him was the sassy, bitchy red fox girl Fiona, Scourge's girlfriend, much like Tails though: Fiona chose to rely solely on her fur to hide her private parts… this was both to appease Scourge and lure in suckers whom Scourge would beat the crap out of and rob.

Of all the people in Mobius Tails wanted to avoid: he was in the top 3… but he knew he couldn't run away if he tried, Scourge had the same abilities as Sonic, including speed… so he sighed and asked, "What do you want Scourge?" trying to show no fear; Scourge however, grabbed poor Tails by his chest and held him up in a threatening way, demanding, "See, me and Fiona here are a bit short on cash… so, given the spirit of things: mind giving us a wallet… preferably YOUR wallet?" as he did the cough-it-up gesture. Tails however groaned and semi-lied, "I dont have any money for you Scourge, I just spent it all on Christmas presents… now would you please leave?" but Scourge didn't comply; instead: Scourge scowled, "You little faggot," then punched him across the face knocking him out of his grip and onto his butt… then he threatened with a stern finger pointed at him, "Either hand over your wallet or prepare to-" but he finally noticed they weren't alone.

He spotted Vanilla and Cream nearby looking at him with anger on their faces, clearly: they didn't like this punk hedgehog either… but Scourge teased with a smirk, "Sooo… little puff ball faggot DOES have some balls," then wolf whistled at the girls; Vanilla was the one to step up to him, "Leave him alone, he's been through enough," and Scourge just snorted, "Oh what? Did he find out Santa aint real? Has the little fox found out he has a tiny dick? Ooo, ooo, even better: did his house blow up and he cry like a little bitch?" but though that was a guess, he had no idea how right he was as he laughed mockingly. It was then that Tails looked at the floor, tears starting to fight their way out of his eyes but he refused, not wanting Scourge the satisfaction of seeing him cry cause he was right; just as one tear was about to escape: _**SMACK, BOOM, WHOOSH, CRASH**_… Scourge was sent flying down the corridor into a mall kiddie playpen, Tails looked up to see what happened and couldn't believe what he saw: Vanilla doing a high kick to where Scourge was standing… her foot was stretched all the way to where his back would normally be.

Vanilla didn't care that her dress was raised and people could see up it, but she wasn't gonna sit idly by and let Tails come to harm both physically and/or emotionally; she lowered her leg and popped her neck, her once sweet and caring demeanor now replaced by a badass righteous look of fury… she then snapped at Fiona, "You can take our wallets, you can call us names, you can even flaunt your body around town like a hussy… but no one, and I mean NO ONE hurts Tails OR Cream." Fiona was utterly shocked at first, as much as Tails was, both had known Vanilla but neither knew she had such… leg power… or this badass, defender of justice side to herself; the fox girl snarled, "You bitch, no one hurts my man!" and tried to attack Vanilla with a right jab to her face… only to be countered by another surprise contender to their fight: Cream and her powerful ears.

The little rabbit girl launched her backwards with a push of her ears and stood in front of her mother… Tails sitting there in shock and awe as the two kindest, gentlest rabbits in all of Mobius were now kicking ass and defending him; Vanilla then nodded to Cream, as if to give her the okay to do something… and she did: she got into a short running start, jumped mid air, then with a flap of her ears: sent her shoe covered foot into Fiona's face… launching her backwards and down the corridor where Scourge was with incredible force, managing to knock him back down as he was getting back up.

Everyone in the mall was already staring and watching this happen… then the crowd cheered and applauded for both the amazing girl power and that they just kicked the biggest douche and bitch on Mobius's asses; after fixing their dresses, both girls went to Tails and helped him up, "Are you ok Tails? Are you hurt?" Vanilla asked, returning to her sweet and caring self… Tails looked at them both in shock, not knowing what to say. Fearing he's in shock for a different reason: the two rabbits helped Tails and carried the bags out to Vanilla's car… it wasn't that he was now afraid of them, he was just having trouble processing the prior events... but he did somewhat feel that his punishment for what happened in Macy's was gonna involve their amazing skills in combat.

It didn't take long for the girls to get Tails and the presents home, Vanilla went to the kitchen to get Tails a drink while Cream helped him to the couch and out of his jacket; the poor bunny girl was really worried about her fox boyfriend, so she called one more time, "Tails? Can you hear me?" and he finally turned to her, blushing like all hell, and stammered, "Wha- what did I just see… with you… and Vanilla?" as he looked up to see the older rabbit bringing him some hot cocoa. Both rabbits blushed, now realizing that he had never seen them fight like that before, not even with a certain robot at a certain tournament years back… so Vanilla explained, "Well um… y-you see Tails: we live alone out here and, well… we had to find some way to stay in shape AND defend ourselves in case something happens, so me and Cream have been taking some Aerobics and Judo at-home classes," then pets his head, finishing with, "We didn't mean to scare you dear… sorry."

Tails finally had a flashback to about 2 years ago, he did secretly try to visit Cream during the day, but he found them both in the backyard instead… both were wearing white gi at the time and sparring on a thick mat, kicking, karate yelling, and breaking boards like they were made of thin glass; at the time Tails had been scared of seeing them be so… unlike themselves, so he had buried that memory thinking it was only a night terror or a bad dream. He finally gave a sigh of relief and accepted Vanilla's cocoa, "Thanks ma'am," he thanked before taking a sip; he then remembered something else he had to do… he lowered the cup and blushed, "Um," he started, embarrassed that he was bringing this up, "I… need to apologize… to both of you," but both bunnies looked at him confused.

"For what dear?" Vanilla asked, having no idea what he was apologizing for or why… "Well," Tails began nervously, "I… I wanted to apologize for… the dressing room," he paused with a massive blush on his face; still confused, Cream asked this time, "Whadda you mean? You helped mama out of her dress," then smiled, "You did good," "Well yeah, but..." then he looked back at his girlfriend, and with a deep breath admitted, "I also… s-saw her… in her underwear," then flinched, not knowing how his girlfriend would react. Instead of beating him up for being a pervert, the two bunnies looked at each other confused… but then they smiled, snorted, and laughed at the naive fox boy, in that way that one would laugh at that one guy who didn't get the joke but tried to and pretended to get it; Tails looked at them with disbelief… he was trying to apologize for peeping and they think he's trying to be funny, "I-I dont get it… why is that funny?"

Vanilla looked to Cream, and Cream nodded as if to silently have a conversation that Tails couldn't hear… then Vanilla kneeled in front of Tails, cupped his face in her hands, and asked, "Tails dear, how long have we known each other?" and Tails blushed answering, "S-since Cream and I were babies… so 16 or 15 years," to which Vanilla tapped him on the nose, "Right, and all those years ago: I've watched you and Cream grow up since then, I knew my daughter would grow up to be the spitting image of myself, and you," she winked, sounding mort flirty, "Would someday grow up to be a handsome young man… and here you are, so young and handsome, just as I predicted." "That still doesn't answer my question," Tails pointed out, confused but still blushing, so Vanilla continued, "On the day you came of age according to Mobian age standards: had you not asked Cream to be your girlfriend," then she winked again, "I would've taken you for myself," and giggled seductively as Tails blushed hard and dark. "But," Vanilla resumed, "I figured you didn't like older women, plus as her mother: my daughter's happiness comes first, now and always… so I admired you from afar, letting my daughter have you instead of me," then Cream chimed in, "But a couple months later: I found out that mama likes you… and just as mama cares about my happiness: I care about hers just as much;" Vanilla took over, "She offered to share you with me, as flattering as the offer was: I couldn't accept it," then she frowned a little, "I figured a boy as young and handsome as yourself… wouldn't be interested in an old, sweet-hearted… old woman like me."

Tails couldn't believe what he was hearing… his girlfriend's mother had the hots for him, Cream knew about it, and they were both in agreement and willing to share him… what bizarre, unfathomable world had Tails fallen into; hearing that last part that Vanilla stated, Tails's blush vanished as he looked at her determined, "First of all," he began, "You're a beautiful, still young, and a very s-s- attractive woman… any man would be lucky to have you… and second: my question is STILL not being answered," he ended with a slight huff, feeling like he was being played. So Vanilla got in close to his face with her own, "Tails, I dont care how you see me… clothed, in my underwear, or naked," now she was blushing, "So long as you looked at me… saw me, that's all I ever wanted… but now that I know you see me as a beautiful, young, and attractively sexy woman… well I… I just… may..." but she trailed off, slowly moving in passed Tails' personal space.

Tails was blushing like mad now, so red that one could mistake him for Fiona's little brother… he knew what Vanilla was doing, he knew what she wanted from him now… he felt her upper lip brush against his own, she was going to kiss him; Tails was now in an all out battle with his mind and body: his mind now told him to escape, go to Cream's room or the spare bathroom and lock himself in for a while… but his body told him to stay still, let this happen and give into Vanilla's action. He managed to look out the corner of his eye at Cream, worried what she was thinking or how she was reacting to her mother stealing a kiss from him… but all he saw was Cream giving her mother the happy-for-you head tilt and folding hands up to her face gesture, the kind one would do in support of another's choices in matters of the heart.

Before he could make any choice his mind told him to, he was already too late… Vanilla had what she was after: she now had Tails' lips locked to her own, her hands now snaking their way from his face to the back of his head, sealing his choice; while he was still of his mind: Tails couldn't believe what was happening now… Vanilla had him locked in a passionate kiss and his girlfriend was supporting her mother's actions… no feelings of betrayal, no sense of jealousy, she was happy that her mother and her boyfriend were in this intimate embrace meant for herself and Tails only. He soon felt her lips moving on his own, she was making the kiss deeper and more passionate… this only served to push aside Tails' rational mind and strengthen his hormones's grip on his body… he couldn't take it anymore; against his better judgement and against his thoughts that it was cheating: he began to kiss the older rabbit back, giving into his desire for her that's been long since depraved.

In his heart: he felt that at any second she would pull away, that she would announce that this was a lie and that they were testing him to see that he was nothing more that a perverted fox who'll kiss anyone who kisses him, resulting in Cream breaking up with him cause he's a mutt… that moment never came; instead: he felt something soft and wet on his lips, something inviting it's way into his mouth… he opened his mouth a little, confused, and Vanilla sent her tongue into his mouth, exploring every molar, every gum, every tastebud of his tongue… sure he gasped upon realizing he was being French kissed, but he just didn't have it in him to protest in any way.

Before he could get any further ideas though: Vanilla finally broke the kiss to give them some air… both were panting and blushing, looking back at one another; Tails finally remembered Cream was next to them and looked to her, "Are-," he stammered, "Are you sure… you're ok with this Cream?" and the little rabbit girl nodded, "Of course I am, so is mama… we both want each other to be happy and we both love you," "As more than a 'god son' that is," Vanilla added, "I do have one request for you though." Tails, being nervous as hell already, shuddered, "Wh-wh-what would that be?" he asked as his brow began to mat down with nervous sweat… Vanilla smiled, "I know for a fact that you and Cream are still inexperienced… or to use the proper term: virgins;" she then leaned in and whispered in his ear, but loud enough for even Cream to hear, "So if ever you have any desire to bed one of us: let Cream have you first… it's only fair that you take each other's virginities," then finished it with a kiss to his ear, making him shiver a little.

Now Tails was more than freaking out… he was an emotional and mental mess of sorts right now as his brain tried to wrack the situation: Vanilla just gave him the green light to have sexual relations with Cream, then once that's done: Vanilla wants to have relations with him… he couldn't tell who was losing their minds: himself, Vanilla, Cream, both rabbits, or all the above. While his young hormonal mind relished in the thought of having both rabbits as lovers, his logical mind regained strength enough to point out the numerous risks of partaking in such debauchery; first off: he would have to be able to appease BOTH women at the same time, not just sexually, but in relational matters outside the bedroom… not that he didn't have the mental capacity, he was just scared that he'd mess up even a little and disappoint them both over something trivial. Second: what if they _both_ want children someday, or worse: at the _same time_… he didn't feel mentally or physically ready for that kind of responsibility: 9 weeks struggling to keep two pregnant women happy with what little he feels he has, being there for both births whenever they should happen, waking up every few minutes to take care of the babies at night when it's his turn… the concept of having children already exhausted him.

Finally the last thing that worried him about this whole debacle: what would his friends think… would they see him as some little pimp, would they think he's forcing these two into being his sexual partners, was he with these two lovely rabbits so he could have a crap load of children and then abandon them? These thoughts scared him half to death, worrying so much that he began to visibly shiver… but instead of being bombarded with arguments against his disbelief, the two rabbits held him tight in both their embraces, as if they already knew what he was afraid of and wouldn't let him be; he soon began to regain his composure, then he slowly stuttered, "C-c-can I have some time… to think things over? I-I mean… I do feel the same about the both you… i-in fact: I'd love to share myself with you both, but," he paused to take a deep breath, "I just need to think some things over… make a game plan for myself… before I do anything..."

Understanding, Vanilla gave him one last peck on the lips, "Take all the time you need," she comforted, "We're not going anywhere," then smiled, "We'll both be here for you… mind, soul, and body;" she then proceeded back to the kitchen to get started on dinner, while Cream, still holding him, gave him a kiss on the lips as well, comforting, "What mama said is true, we'll gladly wait for you," then she blushed, "And… I look forward to when we have our first time together," before leaving him to be alone with his thoughts. As much as Tails accepted their sentimental comfort, he was still a bit worried about the 3 biggest problems… he then decided he would take the logical route and find things out for himself; then he remembered something: Cream and Vanilla still had the candies from Sweet Love, no doubt they would have them at some point, or even fill a bowl with them for guests… he blushed, "I gotta get rid of those candies… and fast."


	5. Chapter 5: Love and Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this FanFic, the story is completely based on something I came up with off the top of my head. If it sounds familiar: I do apologize. With this being said: I'm claiming fair use. Please support the official release. Enjoy, please no flames as I burn easily.

AN: there will some teasing to lemons, but lemons yet ;) look forward to it. I also apologize if a certain section feels rushed, but dont worry, nothing important ^^;

* * *

**Chapter 5: Love and Happiness**

Not only was this task easier said than done, but the girls' made it even harder for Tails to find the candies… not cause they hid them in places with booby traps, though I suppose that would be apt phrase for what REALLY ended up happening; he had begun his hunt, first starting with sneaking into the kitchen to see if Vanilla stashed them there… unfortunately: Vanilla was already in their cleaning, she was half humming and half thinking out loud about how great of kisser Tails was… and how she wondered about what other skills he had in the ways of love… so he decided to come back later.

His next objective was Cream's room, hoping she'd not be there nor chomping on the candy already… he slowly opened the door and peaked inside, Cream was still inside alright, but she wasn't eating the candy; Cream was actually looking through her large closet, as if looking for something in particular… only to stop, visibly blush and giggle to herself, "Who am I kidding?" she asked no one, "It doesn't matter what I wear on the outside," then she walked over to her dresser and started looking through her underwear drawer, to which Tails could see as she ended, "It's what I wear underneath that matters." Tails already knew what she was talking about as she pulled out various sexy lingerie she had stored… she was making plans on what to wear for when Tails decides to take her and lose his virginities.

Tails immediately closed the door and darted for the living room, but Cream heard him, she went to the door and poked her head out, "Hmm?" she wondered aloud, seeing no one; Tails was already down on the living room, panting from running so fast, "Well," he panted between breaths, "That didn't work," before he could finish his thought though: there was a knock on the door nearby, making Tails jump and hover in the air in surprise. He felt a sense of deja vu and dread overtake him, this was exactly what happened right before his house blew up… all that needed to come next: was finding a box on the welcome mat with Eggman's insignia on a card; he made his way to the door, grabbed the handle and turned it… then with one quick jerk: he yanked the door open and looked down… only to be staring at a pair of red and white long boots.

"Um," said the voice of the owner, one he literally heard about 10 minutes ago… he looked up to see it was Amy, now wearing a hot pink parka and a matching beanie, "Can… I come in Tails?" she asked, obviously confused about his sudden bursting open of the doors and looking at her shoes; Tails blushed in embarrassment, "Uh yeah," then let her in, apologizing, "Sorry about that… was uh… having PTSD," referring to the day his house was bombed. "I see," Amy pointed out, "Well… I actually came to see you," then placed her hands on his shoulders, "I heard about Scourge and Fiona giving you a hard time… you ok?" and Tails nodded, "Yeah… I'm fine… surprised to see Vanilla and Cream send them flying across the mall, but I'm ok;" Amy laughed, "Oh yeah, I heard about that… that was hilarious… I wish I saw their faces when they went flying," but stopped laughing remembering why she was there… she smiled at him again, "Well I'm glad you're ok," but then realized his expression, "Something on your mind Tails?"

Tails inhaled and sighed deeply, "Amy," he began, but then he gave her a stern expression, showing he wasn't joking or taking any crap, "Those candies Vanilla and Cream bought from 'Sweet Love,' you of all people should know what they do… what they WILL do once they're eaten;" Amy just rolled her eyes, "I know what they do," then she poked his forehead, "And _**you**_ need to take that wrench outta your ass and relax, or are you not aware of their feelings for you?" Just like that: Tails' stern look turned back into shock with a blush smeared across his face, "Y-you knew?" he asked, "F-for how long?" and Amy smirked triumphantly, answering, "Since day one, duh, you seem to forget Tails," then she paused as she raised a hand and pointed to the sky, "I am a servant to the goddesses of love, I can hear a beckoning heart a mile away and sense when someone has the hots for another," then she put her hand back down, smirking "And Vanilla and Cream, oh yeah… they want you more than they want that candy."

Disregarding Amy's metaphor, Tails shook his head to snap out of it, returning to his stern look, "Amy… you don't get it, I'm not LIKE you, I _**don't**_ have sex on my mind every few seconds, I _**don't**_ act on any desires for others, and most importantly: I'm NOT ready to be a father," but blushed again realizing what he just said out loud to the pink pervert; Amy certainly didn't blush, she just snorted, "Is that REALLY what you're worried about? Getting them both pregnant and not being able to handle fatherhood? Tails," she proceeded to pet his head, "You're young, you're full of energy and have taken on more than enough responsibilities in your life… you're not just ready to have kids, you're MORE than ready to have children, ya big fluffy goof," then flicked his forehead.

Tails blushed and huffed, he had another excuse prepared, but it was if Amy read his mind, "Plus: if you're worried about being able to make them both happy, even when none of you are getting it on: then don't," she smiled at him sincerely, "They love you, they love each other, they wanna be happy and wanna see you be happy no matter the situation… there is also NOTHING you can do to mess up your relationship, aside from having an affair with a 3rd woman, not the point: just… be there for them, emotionally and physically speaking, and you'll do great."

Tails didn't wanna admit Amy had a point, after all: someone who leaves sex toys lying around and preaches about 'serving the goddess of love' clearly has as much credibility as… well, I'm sure you can fill in the blank; not wanting to continue the conversation, Tails just nodded, "Ok," and Amy took her hands back, "Good," she stated, "Now if you excuse me: I'mma go chat with Cream," then finished with a wink, "About you," then skipped up to her room, giggling.

Not wanting to stick around for the aftermath of that conversation, Tails quickly slung his jacket back on, whipped himself out the door, then with a spin of his twin tails: took off flying, "I need to talk to someone who isn't a pervert," he thought out loud, "Only one person I know… even though I said I wouldn't;" and began flying east; it took a while, but he soon came upon a hill with a single tree on top of it, it was small but during the summer: it had enough leaves to shade anyone sitting under it… and at the base of that tree, sitting in the snow wearing no jacket, no warm clothing, unaffected by the cold: was Sonic the Hedgehog himself.

Tails explained his entire situation to his cobalt BFF, Sonic nodded, "I see," then he gave him his signature thumbs up and smile, "Well it sounds to me like you're set for life, buddy," and Tails… just facepalmed, "Seriously Sonic?" he asked cynically, "I mean I get that you have it good with Sally, hell you two are probably engaged by now;" "Who told you?" Sonic asked, having no idea Tails was kidding… Tails looked at him with his eyes as big as dinner plates, "Wait… you and Sally… are engaged?" Sonic scratched his head and chuckled nervously, "Yeah… it wasn't exactly cause I decided to settle down though… we were caught, we weren't doing anything but… I was caught sneaking in, and they threatened to have me locked up."

"So… you used a proposal as an excuse to keep fooling around?" Tails asked, "Well," Sonic answered, "Yes and no, they said I could avoid prison if I proposed, so… I agreed to the terms, was given a ring to save time, and I got down on one knee and proposed to Sally;" Tails snorted, "Well, congratulations on your big day," but Sonic retorted as he pet Tails' head, "Well early congrats on becoming a man and getting with two cute little bunnies… shall I call you 'Miles Hefner' now?" "Oh shut up!" Tails fumed at his friend's teasing. Sonic then explained, "Look Tails, in all seriousness: I think you're just being paranoid… everyone knows those two love you to pieces, me, Shadow, Amy, hell even Knuckles can tell and we both know how much of a meathead he is… but if you want my advice, here it is: if you really wanna make them happy and keep them happy… go all in, do your best, and if you mess up: use that big brain of yours to fix it like you fix your gadgets."

He now had no way to deny it, Sonic was right… so was Amy but Sonic has better credibility than her… he wanted to be with them as much as they wanted to be with him, he was just afraid of failing them and letting them down; making his final decision, he stood up, thanked, "Thanks Sonic, I think I know what needs to be done," and flew back to the house while Sonic dozed off under the tree. Tails knew in his mind and his heart: he wanted this, no holding back, no more keeping to himself… but he didn't want things to be rushed so he devised a game plan before he walked back in through the door; Amy's parka was no longer on the hat rack so she must've left before he returned, but he didn't mind… he then saw both rabbits sitting by the fire, the perfect spot to begin his game plan.

He walked up to them both, the two rabbits looked over… before they welcomed him back and asked where he's been, he began, "I've made my decision… and," whilst blushing, he proclaimed, "I love you both as well, and… I'd love to be with the both of you… if you really wanna share me;" both rabbits smiled at him, Vanilla started, "I'm so glad dear," but Tails interrupted, "I do have a couple conditions though, nothing too major of course," then he began to list his requests, "First and foremost: I'd to like to wait a bit before Cream and I… c-c-consummate," he blushed saying that, "And second… a-and this is embarrassing for me to say." He took a deep breath, turned to Vanilla, and requested, "I… think it only fair, on the day Cream and I… give ourselves to each other," his heart was beating faster than Sonic could run and his face was as red as Knuckles, "I'd like you to be present… i-it's only fair that I… s-s-sexually satisfy both of you at the same time."

He just stood there, silent, wondering what they'd say to his requests… thinking that either in the time he's given them: they'll either realize Vanilla's love for him was nothing but lust and change their minds, or their bonds would grow stronger the longer he lives with them; the two rabbits smiled, "Ok," the said in unison, Vanilla adding, "I was planning on it being there anyway," then winked, "No way I was gonna miss out seeing your bedroom skills in action," then giggled seductively at him. He relaxed, seeing as they were ok with their requests, "Thanks," he said, "And… I wont make you wait too long," he began to try to psyche himself up, accidentally doing the same for them, "I promise… this will be done before Christmas is over," and the girls grinned at their foxy soon-to-be lover; with his plans announced, the girls worries put to rest before they began, and plans put into motion… there was just one last thing Tails' needed to do: find and dispose the candies before anyone eats them.


	6. Chapter 6: Shenanigans

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this FanFic, the story is completely based on something I came up with off the top of my head. If it sounds familiar: I do apologize. With this being said: I'm claiming fair use. Please support the official release. Enjoy, please no flames as I burn easily.

Minor lemon warning just in case, also: slight ShadAmy pairing.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Shenanigans**

It was already the day before Christmas, the Eve if you will, and Tails' hunt for the candies came up as fruitless as steak… cause it doesn't have fruit in it or on it, get it… nevermind, on with the tale of Tails and his failed quest; Tails had looked everywhere, and everywhere he looked at different times: he always found something that made him think less of the candies and more… on something else, wink wink.

He peeked into Vanilla's room 4 separate days, one day he searched and only found her underwear, one day he saw Vanilla getting dressed, the last day he searched and couldn't find the candy… what happened on the 3rd day you ask? Duh, he peeked in the door, slowly looking inside… but the first thing he heard was a soft moan, "Ahhh," and he froze seeing the source. Vanilla was on her bed, under the covers but he could tell from the movements of the covers on the surface: she was playing with herself; "Oh… Tails," she moaned as she rubbed herself imagining it was him, Tails watched, part of him wanting to go in there and give her a hand, the other half of him made him remember to wait… so he just stood there, letting his swelling member out of its sheath and his fur, then reached for it and began to stroke it slowly.

Vanilla wasn't aware of her audience, and Tails couldn't really see if she was naked under the sheets… but her moaning his name was enough to turn him on as his 9 inch was now in his hand being stroked; he bit his lip to keep quiet, slowly increasing pace… but he didn't get to continue as Vanilla glanced over at the door completely by chance, startling the young fox enough for him to bolt before he's seen.

He had also searched Cream's room 3 times, one he didn't get to finish searching, the other he found the room candy-less, the 3rd… well: like mother like daughter, she too was lying on her bed and pleasuring herself with her hands; there was one difference between these two moments however: Vanilla was under her covers, Cream was on top in her underwear, reaching her hand into her panties and rubbing herself vigorously, moaning his name, "Oh Tails… I've been waiting for this, for you, so long." This time, Tails began stroking himself just as vigorously, the sight of his girlfriend with her slim fuzzy body almost exposed in her underwear, rubbing herself and moaning his name made him decide: he didn't care if Cream looked over, he didn't care if he was caught… he was gonna jerk off to his girlfriend masturbating in her room; or at least he was, until she suddenly sneezed, "Achoo!" making him jump and scatter from the excitement of the moment… cursing himself later for running off like a coward.

He searched the kitchen and found nothing, searched the bathrooms and only saw them showering occasionally… he didn't exactly see their naked bodies in the showers, just the silhouettes in the steam coming from the hot water; he looked everywhere for the candies and all he found was stuff that made him horny or the rabbits doing something that made him want them even more. Tails was now lying on the couch, frustrated that he hadn't found the candies… he began to wonder if he should just come out and ask them where the candies are, or tell them what the candies will do if they eat them; he also wondered if, every time he caught them pleasuring themselves, they had already eaten the candy on those days and he was too late… but if that were true, he wouldn't have found them masturbating, he would've been approached by them and asked to have sex with them… never happened.

Don't worry, he didn't spent the ENTIRE time looking for the candies, he went on a couple dates with Cream… just because he was having them wait for later to begin their sexual relationship with one another, didn't mean he wasn't gonna go on dates with his girlfriend of 3 years now; if only those dates didn't have them run into their various friends: one place they went they ran into Amy who just winked at Tails thinking he was wining and dining Cream before the "engaged one another," they ran into Knuckles and Rouge on a date of their own, the latter of which making matters worse by giving them "the talk," the only one they ran into but didn't make their date embarrassing was Shadow.

Tails hadn't spoken much to the red and black 'ultimate life form' since the photoshoot incident, and he still didn't talk to him… but Tails could tell something was different about him; he and Cream both noticed that, as he walked passed them, he had a nervous look on his face and was carrying a bouquet of peonies in his hand… which Cream was able to point out it was Amy's favorite flower. They thought nothing of it and resumed their date, assuming that Shadow was meeting with someone else who liked that specific flower; later they saw Amy again that same day once their date was over, Cream could spot the same bouquet of peonies in her hands that she was smelling and a certain small red mark on her neck, it wasn't lipstick though… it was a bruise, or for those who've ever given one of these: it was a love bite or "hickie" if you would.

Deciding to look further into this, but mostly to give himself some time off from looking for the candies: Tails decided that he and Cream would look into what was going on… so they quietly and stealthy followed Amy from her home all the way to a secluded spot outside the same mall where Tails, Cream, and Vanilla had gone Christmas shopping; there, they spotted Amy waiting out back by a dumpster, looking around as if waiting for someone in particular… and soon enough: suspicions confirmed, it was Shadow.

Tails, with his sharp fox eyes, could see Amy blushing as Shadow walked up to her, "H-hi," she greeted, "Hello Rose," Shadow greeted back, blushing as well, "Been waiting long?" he asked; Amy shook her head, lying, "Not really, I just got here myself," before the two hedgehogs shared a brief hug. Things began to take a sudden turn as the two spies heard Shadow ask, "How're you feeling?" and Amy rubbed her side replying, "It comes and goes every so often," then broke the hug to look in his eyes, "I still had fun yesterday though," and Shadow smiled back, "I'm glad;" now the two spies were suspecting something afoot… Tails chose to stay up there and maybe hear out what else was going on, Cream however took the straight and narrow path: she swooped down with her bunny ears as a hang glider, landed next to them, then shouted, "Amy, how could you!?" startling everyone there.

Amy looked to her in surprise as she and Shadow stepped away form each other, "Cream," she demanded, "What're you doing here?" but the little rabbit wasn't gonna answer, she huffed, "How could you do this… you always talked about someday being with Mr. Sonic, but now you're here with Mr. _Shadow_," some tears began to well up in her eyes, "And… you didn't even bother to tell me… you're having his baby?" The hedgehogs looked confused by the bunny's accusations and question, then looked back at each other as if to telepathically ask themselves what was going on… then Amy realized, as she still hard her hand on her side, "Ooooooh," then giggled in realization of how wrong Cream was with her question; she pet Cream's head and corrected her, "No sweetie, Shadow and I aren't having a baby..." Cream looked back, sniffling, "You're… you're not?" "Of course not," "But he asked how you were feeling and you said it comes and goes… what does 'it' mean then?"

Amy blushed a bit, "Well," she cleared her throat, and explained, "Y'see Cream: Shadow has been training me these past few months… I'm not joining him at GUN, I just wanted to learn how to be faster so I COULD catch up with Sonic… but during one of our training sessions last week, well;" she paused as she looked to Shadow, "Y-you can show her, it's fine," and Shadow pulled out one of those x-ray sheets from inside his jacket… the sheet read "Amy Rose, Right Rib" and showed something… disturbing. Within the x-ray: it showed that Amy's rib had been severely damaged by a gunshot wound… Cream gasped and covered her mouth in utter shock, as did Tails who could see the image from up high as well, then Cream looked at Amy in horror, unable to find words to say; Amy however spoke up, "Shadow and I were attacked while we were out jogging, a guy with a gun tried to mug us… Shadow managed to disarm him but… well, the gun went off at the right angle and I went down," she held her side, wincing at the memory, "The pain… it was so bad… I thought that was it, I was gonna die right then and there… I was gonna die without knowing the joys of having my v card 'swiped.'"

Amy then smiled at Shadow, "Lucky for me," she continued, "Shadow here happened to specialize in field medicine and operations… still hurt like a bitch, but the pain meant I was still alive;" Shadow finally spoke up as he put the sheet away, "Had I not acted fast enough, you still would've survived, but you would've suffered worse health problems that would've potentially killed you over time," "Don't remind me," Amy slightly scolded, her eye twitching a bit. Cream finally lowered her hands and asked, "So… 'it comes and goes' means," "Yeah," Amy finished for her, "The pain of having stitches in my rib cage, I've been taking painkillers so it's not so bad and I can sleep, but once they wear off: ooooooo boy, that hurts," she ended with a sweatdrop look on her face.

While 'it' had finally been sorted out, Cream still had one last thing to ask, "But then… why is it me and Tails saw Shadow yesterday with flowers earlier in the day, then you with the same flowers and that mark on your neck?" and the hedgehogs finally blushed in unison once more; Amy giggled nervously, "Well..." Amy began, the nervousness in her voice increasing, "I uh… I wanted to thank Shadow… for saving me that day," she looked back at him again, "I had asked if he was free yesterday, he was, so uh…" she couldn't help but giggle to calm her nerves, "I… asked him out… on a date… our first date." Shadow looked away, blushing and scratching the back of his neck as Amy continued, "It was a lot of fun," then looked to Cream, "I didn't have to twist his arm, anything I wanted to take him to or do with him, he was all for it… there were times I thought he was bored," she giggled, "Turns out Mr. 'Personality' over here just didn't remember how to make the right expressions… at least," she blushed darker, "Not until the movie."

Cream blinked, a sign that she wanted to know that part of their story, not even bothering to question the status of her interest in Sonic anymore, finding her pairing with Shadow more interesting… Amy scratched her neck now, explaining, "We went to see the latest romantic comedy… turned out the movie got very heavy with the sexual tones," she looked to Shadow again, "I felt embarrassed, thinking Shadow was uncomfortable with my taste in movies… but before I could look over to see if he had already left… he was already at my neck;" she held the spot where the hickie still was, "I was shocked at first, almost thought Shadow was secretly a vampire and was about to feast on my blood," Shadow huffed and rolled his eyes at that, "But… well," she shuffled her knees a little, looking at Shadow with a hint of lust in her eyes, "Who knew Shadow could also be so… 'touchy feely' when he wanted?" and giggled.

Cream looked back at Shadow, she had known him as long as Amy did and never saw him as anything more than dark, brooding, and sometimes angry at everything… so hearing that Shadow was 'touchy feely' made her feel that was as believable as Big the Cat slimming down to skin and bones; she blinked back at her BFF, then she smirked at her and asked, "Did you two kiss?" causing both hedgehogs to blush, but Amy nodded silently with a smile on her face. Cream wasn't just gonna take a head nod as proof, she crossed her arms, "Prove it," she demanded, "I wanna see you two kiss right now in front of me or I'm calling bull that you two were on a date;" Amy looked at Shadow and he looked back, both were blushing… both could tell that they felt like doing this to prove their relationship was pointless… but hey, when opportunity knocks: you answer.

Amy and Shadow closed the gap between each other, embracing each other as they did before, their faces now an inch from one another and their eyes locked on to each other's eyes… not knowing would would start the kiss or if they should; both took the lead as the closed their eyes and drew in closer to each other's lips… then they kissed, but not just like a quick peck on the lips, they shared a deep, romantic kiss that would make any couple jealous they cant kiss like that. As she watched the two secretive lovers kiss, Cream began to 'feel the love' in the room… imagining herself and Tails in a similar embrace, leading to more intimate actions; she couldn't take it, "Ok, I've seen enough proof," she rushed her words, "Have fun with your future dates, remember to use protection, cya at the Christmas party tomorrow, bye!" and she flew off, up and around to where her foxy boyfriend was waiting for her and watching as well, leaving the rosy and the dark hedgehogs to make out, blushing at Cream's comment about protection.

Tails had already retreated to the roof, feeling the 'love' himself and panting with desire… Cream practically rushed him upon landing next to him, knocking the two over as she pounced his lips with her own, kissing with great aggression; "Tails," she moaned between the kisses, then broke the kiss, looking like she was almost about to cry, "I cant wait any longer Tails, I need you… I-I wa-," but Tails silenced her with a finger pressed to her lips, saying, "I cant either… I've made you and Vanilla wait long enough." Then he whispered in her big floppy ear, "Tonight, your mom's room, wear whatever you want… but be ready, cause tonight: we'll no longer be virgins," earning a shudder and moan of pleasure from his bunny girlfriend; "Yay," she moaned as she stood up and helped him up, a deep crimson adorning her face "I'm gonna go on ahead and let mama know… w-we'll be ready for you, after dinner," and Tails nodded, "It's a date," before the little bunny girl flew off to announce their upcoming love making and prepare to lose her virginity.

**That night**

It was now the night before Christmas, the clocks read 7pm and 1900 hours army time… Tails, Vanilla, and Cream had just finished a hearty dinner that Vanilla prepared with Tails' help… the time had come for Tails to fulfill his promise, and his ladies; Tails didn't even care where the candies were anymore, whether they were already eaten, secretly mix in with their dinner, or in Vanilla's room waiting to be eaten before their hot night of passion… there were only two sweets he wanted tonight: sweet love with Cream and sweet bliss with Vanilla.

The second their dishes were placed in the dishwasher: the girls dashed up to Vanilla's room, leaving Tails behind to slowly follow… he went up the stairs, turned to Vanilla's room and opened the door; inside: the two rabbits were sitting on the bed, Vanilla fully lying on the opposite side supporting her head with one arm while Cream sat with her legs draped over the edge… they knew what was coming, and they were in their desired positions. Tails walked over to Cream, but stopped and blushed asking, "U-um… I don't… really have any protection… are either of you on the pill?" but Cream didn't answer as she pulled him in and kissed him deeply, similar to how Amy and Shadow were kissing earlier that day... Vanilla didn't answer either.

**An hour later**

Tails was now snuggled up to his two bunny lovers, having just spent a long time making sweet love to them both... any and all risks that he once thought of: gone from his mind; both bunny's kissed Tails on the cheeks, earning an earnest blush from the yellow fox… who proclaimed, "Best. Christmas. Ever… and we didn't even need those candies." Confused, Cream asked, "Candies? Do you mean the ones me and mama bought at Sweet Love?" then Vanilla added, "Amy told us what those candies were that same day, we didn't wanna turn to drugs to have a night like tonight so we gave them to her instead;" realizing his search was now over, Tails gave a sigh of relief and cuddled with his two lover bunnies… to which they both nuzzled and cuddled with Tails, proclaiming themselves, "Welcome to the family, Tails, we love you, now and always," and Tails smiled, "And I love you both too, now and always," before the 3 of them drifted off to sleep in Vanilla's bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to the Family Tails

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this FanFic (with the exception of an OC I'm using in one scene with Tails), the story is completely based on something I came up with off the top of my head. If it sounds familiar: I do apologize. With this being said: I'm claiming fair use. Please support the official release. Enjoy, please no flames as I burn easily.

Minor mentions of lemons just in case, otherwise: pretty tame with a bit of nudity.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

It was now that most joyous of days: December 25, Christmas Day… a time for opening gifts, seeing family, and stuffing themselves on Christmas dinner… but for Tails: this day was gonna be VERY different; he was still fast asleep in Vanilla's bed, he and his two new mates had just spent the majority of last night indulging themselves in a hot night of passion… they mated. Normally Tails would've been woken up by his alarm clock playing a Christmas song, but this morning: he was instead woken up by two fuzzy cheeks nuzzling his furry ones, loving purrs harmonizing in his ears; he slowly woke up, rubbing the gunk from his eyes then placed his hands down… onto his lovers's still bare breasts, making him shoot his eyes open and look to see that he was still in bed with the two still naked bunnies.

Both Vanilla and Cream were already awake, hence the nuzzling, and greeted, "Good morning Tails, Merry Christmas," before simultaneously kissing their lovers' cheeks… earning a blush and an earnest, "Good morning ladies," from their foxy lover; Vanilla was the first to sit up, "I'll go get started on breakfast," then Cream, "I'll help," then giggled at Tails, "Tails is probably still groggy from… last night," before the two bunnies got up, put on a couple of Vanilla's bathrobes, then went downstairs to prepare and breakfast. Tails laid back and looked at the ceiling, he thought aloud, "Wow… I cant believe it… me, Cream, and Vanilla," but he stopped… dread now crept into his mind upon realizing one important fact that he, in his lust filled state, completely and intentionally forgot: he didn't use protection, the girls showed the biological signs that they clearly weren't, and he didn't have any skills in the art of 'pulling out.'

Horrified, he sat up and scolded himself, "Oh dear god, what have I done?" then he hid his face in shame, "I'm a horrible horrible fox… I bred those two like a wild animal, I'm supposed to be SMARTER than this," tears threatening once again to leak from his eyes; neither of his mates nor anyone else was around to hear him or stop him from crying, but out of no where and with no warning whatsoever: he felt some unbelievably soft hands cup his chin and turn his head to the hand's owner… what he saw both scared, confused, yet relaxed him. What he saw was another rabbit girl, though she looked to be about Vanilla's age, she wasn't the same as Vanilla or Cream: she had fully white fuzz, her ears went straight up with only one arched over, she was wearing what looked to be a tied up plaid blouse, short jean shorts, and boots that she had laid over the edge of the bed… what kinda scared her though was when he noticed the blouse was tight on her due to have some rather large breasts; kinda terrified, Tails demanded, "Who… who are you?" and the bunny girl smiled innocently at him, answering, "Let's just say: you've heard of me before," then she tapped his nose, "Boop," but her finger tip produced a hot pink dust that spread around his head and formed into a heart shape… clearly, this was magic.

Tails panicked and scrambled out the bed, he had none of his inventions to defend himself, so he grabbed the nearest long object and got into a defensive stance, demanding again, "Who are you? How did you get in here, and what do you want with me!?" but the bunny girl giggled; "Who am I?" she began, laying on the bed, "Dont you know a goddess when you see one?" then she pointed at him with both hands, "I get it now: you don't believe… well allow me to show you then." They mystery girl then proceeded to rub her hands together before blowing onto one, making more "dust" fly from her hand before taking on shapes and images, showing various un-detailed visions of people kissing, confessing their love, and even cuddling; the dust soon faded, but Tails still couldn't believe his eyes… so the girl sat up, "You know of my power, as for my name… you may call me Tina, the Goddess of Love," finally reminding Tails of Amy's love obsessed proclamation.

"Y-you..." Tails began, "Are the Goddess of Love?" he also asked, still in disbelief, "Why are you here?" "The better question is, Tails: why cant you just let yourself be happy with the 'gifts' you have? You have two beautiful, not to mention sexy, bunny girls who love you at your beck and call, they have BOTH said they're ready to have your children, so why cant you just sit back, relax, enjoy life, and let yourself be as happy as you've now made them?" Tails scowled, "Cream didn't ask for me to put a baby in her, I _**DISTINCTLY**_ remember **NEVER** hearing that," and Tina just giggled, "Then clearly, you need a hearing aid," before blowing another cloud of dust in his face; before Tails could blow the dust away, he could hear the conversation between Vanilla and Cream downstairs as they were making breakfast, "So Cream, happy that you have a baby of your own on it's way?" "Yes mama… but, what I wasn't… 'receptive' last night?" "Well he's not going anywhere, you can always sleep with him again until you have the baby you want," "Ok mama, now… where're the eggs?"

Tails' eyes were so wide they could easily roll out of his head, he then looked at Tina, about ready to accuse her of something, "How long… has she," but Tina finished for him, "Wanted your baby? Uh, since like, the day you two started dating, duh," then she held her arms in a way like she was rocking a baby in them, "Every night after your dates with her, she would image what your kid would look like, how it would act, and how she would feel during the making-of process… you were so worried about keeping your girlfriend pure: you had NO idea what kinda thoughts she had about you and your futures." Tails just sighed in defeat, who knew his pure girlfriend had such… familial thoughts… he took a deep breath, "So… if you are this 'goddess of love' then tell me: do… do I make a good father?" hoping she was also prophetic; Tina laughed a bit, "You'll just have to find that out for yourself big boy," then hopped off the bed, she knew of his future, but she wasn't gonna tell him, "Now if you excuse me: I must be off," she exclaimed, "A certain pink hoglette is asking for my blessing, ciao," then she vanished in a puff of white dust that disappeared just as fast.

Tails shook it off, now thinking it was just one of those waking nightmares… he then rushed himself getting dressed before joining his two bunny lovers in the kitchen, his eyes instantly darting for the marks on their necks and their stomachs, reminding him that he had a 'job' to do; part of him wanted to tell them about the 3rd magic bunny upstairs, but felt the two would give him weird looks or think they were now mated to a screw ball, so he didn't say a word as he joined them for breakfast. After: they went right to their Christmas tree and opened presents one by one, Tails got Cream a gold necklace with one of those picture frames and a photo of both their best photo together and their funniest date moment, Cream got Tails a special Swiss army tool kit that looked like a giant pocket knife with tools, obviously Vanilla pitched in to help her get that, and Vanilla got them all some matching sweaters… as for Vanilla: Cream got her a foot spa and Tails gave her one of those seat cushions you put on your back or neck that give you a shiatsu, thought Vanilla already got from him what she wanted for Christmas.

They had all day to kill before the Christmas party, and both Vanilla and Cream had 'ideas' on how to kill time… Vanilla and Cream pulled out a thick non-Mobian bear skin rug and laid in front of the fireplace, close enough to feel the warmth of the fire; Tails already knew what they wanted… he had seen enough movies to know where this was heading: and he joined them on the rug before they made long, sweet love for a good long while. They ended up resting on the rug under a blanket they pulled off the couch, their long love making tiring them out to the point they were comfortable resting there, snuggled together; Tails kissed both his mates, then he reminded them, smiling, "I love you two, now and always… just as I'll love our future children," and they blushed, returning, "And we love you Tails, now and always, just as we'll love your babies," and kissed his cheeks again.

**3 hours later**

The trio of lovers were now at the Christmas party on Angel Island, given that it was an entire floating island with the most space anyone had: it was the ideal spot for a big party… not to mention the magic of the Master Emerald kept it warm up there despite it snowing around the island; everyone was mingling and having fun, Tails walked over to Amy, wanting to talk, "Hey Amy," he greeted, "Hey Tails," she greeted back, winking, "How was last night?" Tails didn't miss a beat in his answer, "It was the best night of my life thank you very much, and you were right… I had NOTHING to be afraid of, now I'm mated to two hawt bunny girls who may or may not be having my babies soon;" Amy high fived him, "About time," she proclaimed, then Tails mentioned, "Btw: I met your Goddess of Love this morning… y'know, Tina?" and Amy just went as red as her dress, "Y-ya did? Cool," but said no more on the matter as she drank her hot cocoa.

Tails then realized as he looked around, "Where's Shadow?" he asked since they were obviously secretly dating, Amy sighed, "He left on a mission for GUN today," but then a voice from behind spoke up, "Only to tell them that I take Christmas off, but not telling them that I'd rather be with my girl;" Amy gasped happily and turned to the voice, there was Shadow, holding a small gift in his hand… Amy had to force herself to regain her composure, "Hello Shadow, glad you could come," she greeted, trying to keep them a secret. Shadow handed her the gift, "This is for you Rose, I'd like you to open it now if you'd be so kind," and Amy looked at him confused, obviously still a front, before she took the gift in her hands and tried to open it; she soon found that it was one of those boxes with spring loaded hinges on one side and a clasp on the other, she popped the clasp open and opened the box… revealing not small candy or a gag gift, but a solid gold ring with a diamond surrounded by rubies to form a flower, specifically: a peony.

Amy gasped in surprise, "Shadow… it's… beautiful," then looked at him, "But… what's it for?" and Shadow only surprised her more, saying, "You'll see," as he got down on one knee and placed a hand under her hand that held the small box; Amy already knew what he was doing, she just never guessed it would happen this soon OR in public… Shadow began, "Rose, our first date was eye opening for me… I realized that I shouldn't push people away or bury necessary emotions, I should be letting people into my life… and I want you to be that one special part of it that no one else can," and everyone at the party heard him as they turned to see the dark loner down on one knee and holding the pink pervert's hand. Everyone was confused by Shadow's unlike himself actions, then not a single jaw wasn't on the floor when they heard him ask, "Amy… will you let me into the same part of your life… and marry me?" and everyone's jaw fell, pooling at their feet; Amy stood there, frozen with her eyes the same size as a needle's… the guy she had just been on literally two dates with was asking her for her hand… most thought this was some cruel and sick joke Shadow was playing on the now poor girl, that he'd soon pull the ring away and reveal he made everything up.

Amy slowly regained herself, and only two words came to her lips from her mind, "…. I… I-I…" everyone was waiting for Shadow to be a massive jerk now and clobber him, but Amy finally finished her second word, "Yes," she smiled at him, tears forming in her eyes making them glisten, "I'm more than happy to be your wife;" no one could believe it as Shadow hugged and kissed his new fiance, he had legitimately proposed and Amy said yes… the only one to break the tension in the room: was the red muscle headed moron as Knuckles shouted, "It's a Christmas MIRACLE, Shadow and Amy are engaged!" Suddenly: Tails and his mates began to clap for them, prompting others to clap for them as well, finally going into an applause as the two hedgehogs continued to kiss, as if caught under the curse of mistletoe; Amy broke the kiss though, she felt a bit uneasy with all eyes on them like this… so she decided to share the spotlight with another couple: "By the way everyone: Tails, Vanilla, and Cream are mates now, and I hear they're expecting!" to which everyone looked to them, proclaiming in unison, "About damn time," earning the reddest blush from a super embarrassed Tails.

No one knew at all, but the party had a very special guest attending that no one knew was there… Tina was sitting atop the Master Emerald itself, looking down at the couples and smiling at them; "Hmmm," she said to herself, "I wonder if I should've told the fox boy about his future?" before she used the dust to form a screen in front of her. On the screen were projected a few images: Tails with Cream and Vanilla with baby bumps, all 3 in the hospital with the girls gone into labor, Tails holding two daughters while Vanilla and Cream held their twin born sons in the maternity ward, then a family photo of Tails with his family sitting on the couch, the words "Welcome to the Family" writing on the frame; Tina however, shook her head, "Nah, it's better not to spoil the fun for mortals," before she banished the dust made screen, over seeing the various couples enjoy the party.

**End**

* * *

**Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed Welcome to the Family, this is my first full fic I've posted so I was really nervous but thanks for the support.**

**If anyone has any pairing fic requests: feel free to let me know (PM or review) I wont write all of them, obvi, but maybe if I see enough of the same couple: I'll consider it.**

**Till then: Peace!**


End file.
